1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additive compositions for use in lubricants and normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to compositions prepared by reacting a metal phenoxide substituted with at least one hydrocarbon-based group with a carboxylic acid reagent having a halogen-bearing aliphatic or alicyclic group. The invention also pertains to oil-based lubricant, normally liquid fuel and additive concentrate compositions containing these additive compositions. Products made by post-treatment of these compositions with amines, alcohols, small ring reactive heterocycles and metal salts are also useful as additives for oil-based lubricants and normally liquid fuels and are within the scope of this invention as are fuel, lubricant and concentrate compositions containing them.
2. Prior Art
Nonylphenoxy acetic acid is known as an effective anti-corrosion agent for a variety of petroleum-based fluids and synthetic lubricants such as silicones. See for example, the journal "Corrosion," Volume 16, pages 17-19 (1960).
Certain imidazoline or diamine salts of alpha substituted acetic acids of the formula: EQU R.degree.XCH.sub.2 COOH
wherein X is oxygen, sulfur or an amino group, and R.degree. is an alkaryl, etc., group, are described as anti-corrosion agents for lubricants and normally liquid fuels in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,320.